<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《》 ://Connection Found by Polaroid_Memoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686758">《》 ://Connection Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir'>Polaroid_Memoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my D:BH Drabble Requests Collection!</p><p>Drabble Prompt: </p><p>---: "hurt/comfort rk1700 with a topping of angst?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《》 ://Connection Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nines chided him as he walked out of the technicians office.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t think it was going to be this long,” he answered.</p><p>Nines raised an eyebrow in response, and that’s when Connor <i>knew</i> he’d made a mistake.</p><p>“Come here?” he asked, raising his hand as he pulled back his synthskin, he always had better conversations with Nines this way.</p><p>Nines’ face softened, he approached pulling Connor’s body close, then he pressed his exposed hand to Connor’s, touching their palms and fingertips together lightly. </p><p>Connor felt Nines’ anger first, and then his concern, he channelled back his regret at his mis-step. </p><p>He then supplied a collage of his memories, he’d sustained a minor injury on the job, his chassis had been grazed, damaging the outermost layer of plastic on his torso. He’d scheduled an appointment with a technician for after work (which Nines’ had received the notification for), however as the day went on his self diagnostics had revealed a very minor thirium leak caused by a dislodged piece of tubing. </p><p>There wasn’t any need to be concerned however, so he attended the appointment and had the whole issue fixed up. Only, it had taken half an hour longer than originally anticipated due to the location of the leak. </p><p>Nines opened a dialogue line between them-</p><p>	《Nines》 :// Please tell me if anything like this happens, no matter how trivial you think it is. I was waiting for half an hour with no context as to why it was taking so long. I don’t enjoy worrying about you.</p><p>The words came laced with every possible scenario Nines' had come up with during his wait, and their associated feelings.</p><p>	《Connor》 :// I truly am sorry, I’ll keep you informed in future. I promise.</p><p>	《Nines》    :// Thank you.</p><p>Connor stepped onto his tiptoes to press his forehead against Nines, and they took a moment there, to bask in each others’ presence, to truly appreciate each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>